Through the Eyes of a Cobra
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: Through your eyes, you see a monster... But through the eyes of a cobra, I see a hero, a human, and a father. OroOC ItaOC R&R Plz, no flames!
1. Father

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Oh no! Another new story! Now my others won't be finished! NOT! I'm working on my other fics… I've just hit writers block. Amazingly, I was struck by inspiration! I was just mindlessly staring into space when the idea for this fic popped into my head. This is the first time I've written dialogue for Orochimaru and his sound ninja, so bear with me if it sounds off. I may cosplay Orochimaru… but I don't know how he thinks. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Through the Eyes of a Cobra**

The skies above the grave yard loomed dark grey, dropping tears in the form of rain. The field of slate stones resonated silence, the falling droplets drowning out all other sounds. In the far corner, a fresh grave turned to mud in the down pour. Drawing closer to the grave, faint sounds of crying could be heard. The cemetery was not vacant after all.

Kneeling in the mud before a fresh tombstone was a girl no older than five. She sat on her knees, face held in her hands, tears swept away by the rain. Her dark purple kimono was stained with mud, she was soaked to the bone. Her pale white skin shimmered grey in the overcast atmosphere. Long black tresses fell like a veil around her as she cried. The dark locks hiding her face from view.

Wiping away her tears with her pale hand, the girl tentively touched the cold stone that barred her mothers' name. Her acid green, slit pupiled eyes, outlined in purple, began to tear up again. The only person who cared for her was gone. No one else in the world needed her. Her grandparents despised her for reasons she did not understand. They had pretended to love her when her mother was alive, but it had only been an act. They had loved her mother, their child, but despised her just the same. Everyone in the village hated her and her mother, but she didn't know why.

She traced her fingers over the engraved name. Then pulled back as if the letters had scolded her. She held her hand to her chest, curling into a small ball. She began to cry once more. Thoughts of her mother filled her mind. Her mother had been sick, as long as she could remember. Her mother had told her once, that had it not been for her sickness, she would have never met her father. Thinking back on it, the little girl knew next to nothing about her father, other than the fact she looked just like him… only with her mothers' eyes. Raising her eyes to the stone, she hoped that somewhere, her father needed her. That there was a slim chance that she still had a family somewhere. But realizing it would be next to impossible for her to find a man she had never seen or knew the name of, she despaired again. The young girl was so caught up in her sorrow, she did not notice the approaching foot steps.

He did not believe it before. When he had been told what had become of her, he thought it a lie. The only woman to break down his shields and touch the real him had succumbed. And now she lay cold in the earth, left to decay. He knew that her feelings for him would cause her to be shunned, but this was revolting. He had watched the funeral from afar, not willing to show himself to them. The only attendants were her parents, and a small child. He sneered in disgust when her parents left the moment she was laid in the ground. Their cold faces proof they had disowned her. What confused him was the child. A young girl had remained at her grave, despite the rain. Finally, curiosity got to him and he began his approach, albeit cautiously.

He soon found himself standing at the grave, looking down at the sobbing child. By the sound of her breathing, he could tell she had been crying all this time. Every so often, he could hear what sounded to be a call of "kaa-san" between her sobs, but he was not fully sure. Glancing up at the headstone, his supposed black heart grew heavy. _Dokuai…_ He whispered her name in his mind. A sudden hiccup brought his attention back to the young girl. He felt a connection to the child, for it seemed she was close to her as well. Reaching foreword, he placed a comforting hand upon her shaking shoulder. She froze at the contact, and curled into a tighter ball. The man seemed somewhat shocked at this.

"You have no need to fear me, I have no intention to hurt you." He spoke quietly.

At his words, the girl began to cry again, but uncurled at his unspoken request. She then sat on her knees, her pale hands balled up in her lap, tugging on the fabric of her purple kimono. Her head was held down, her black hair blocking her tear stained face from view. As she began to calm down, he removed his hand from her shoulder, returning his gaze to the stone. The rain continued to fall as silence enveloped the two strangers. He had become lost in memories when a hoarse voice sounded, softly at first, but slowly growing strong.

"Doushite… Kaa-san…" she sobbed.

_Why does she refer to Dokuai as her mother? _He pondered silently.

"Why did you leave me all alone!?" She shouted at the stone, slamming her fists into the muddy ground.

She scooted foreword and began to pound on the headstone with the sides of her fists, her anger replacing her sorrow.

"Why did you die?! You knew no one would care for me when you left, so why?! It's not fair! I thought you loved me! YOU LIED!"

Seeing what the child was doing, he grew angry. Finally having had enough, he grabbed the flailing girl and sat her a ways away from the grave. She stood on her muddy feet, fists at her sides, tears still streaming down her downcast face. He snarled at the girl.

"How dare you defile her grave in that way you insolent brat!"

"Who are you to call me that? You don't know anything!" She shouted back.

"Why you little…" He was cut off when he found himself looking back in time.

The girl had raised her eyes to him, anger glowing in the acid green depths. That soon vanished when a similar look of shock appeared upon her face. The man before her had her face… albeit older and more masculine, but still it was her face.

He was in the same state. He felt as though he were looking at himself when he was young. This girl… was just like him. She had the same white skin, black hair, purple eye markings, and snake like eyes. The only real difference he could spot was that her eyes were acid green, while his were golden yellow. _Dokuai's eyes…_ His thoughts trailed. He came over his shock much faster than the young girl. Gazing down at her, a small smile formed on his serpent like face.

"How old are you child?"

"… Five sir…"

_Only five… that sounds about right… If Dokuai had been, this is the proper age…_

"Tell me child, why do you refer to Dokuai as your mother?"

"Because she was sir."

He thought a moment.

"Did she ever tell you about your father?"

"Not really… obaa-san and ojii-san forbid her to speak of him. Though she did say I look just like him…" the girl trailed off.

He looked back to the grave. _What secret did you keep from me, koi?_

"Sir?"

"What is your name child?"

"Meganehebi sir…"

_My mothers name… only she knew that… This girl, she must be…_

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"What is your name sir? How do you know my kaa-san?"

He smiled. "I am Orochimaru, and your mother was my love."

Meganehebi stared at the man, Orochimaru, in astonishment. Her mother had told her that she had only loved one man… and her grandparents and said that man was a serpent in mens clothing. Could this Orochimaru be?

"It would seem that Dokuai was cleverer than I gave her credit to be."

"Why do you say that sir?"

"She managed to hide you from me." Orochimaru smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, she managed to hide my only child from me." His snake eyes became half lidded.

Meganehebi's eyes widened.

"What…"

"You are my daughter, and I am your father… does that clear things up?"

She nodded.

"Wonderful, now… Meganehebi, would you like to come live with me?"

She was speechless, her search was over before it even started. She wasn't alone anymore. Her joy was squashed when her grandparents' words came to her. They had said her father was a man not to be trusted. That he was a manipulator and he only cared for you so long as he needed you. That he was a criminal. Being naive, she believed them.

"Demo… Obaa-san and Ojii-san said… they said you were a criminal…"

"They are right."

She looked to her new found father in fear.

"But my actions are only seen as crimes to those who are blinded by the notion of peace. I did what I needed to do to stay alive, and to reach my goals. Everyone only see's me as evil, for the actions I have done in my path." He paused. "Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Well?"

She debated with herself for a few long moments, before coming to the conclusion that any life was better than what she faced if she returned to the village. Nodding her head yes, Orochimaru smiled.

"Wonderful, now stop your tears, your mother would not want you to cry for her."

Meganehebi nodded, wiping her tears away with her hands. Orochimaru smiled at her. Despite what most people thought, he would never harm a child. Especially his own. He knelt down before her, and wrapped her in his arms. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears, but hugged him back.

"That's much better. Now, shall we go? Dokuai would not want us to linger."

Meganehebi nodded in agreement. Releasing her from his hug, Orochimaru stood. He smiled and held out his hand towards her. Sniffling, she grabbed it with her own small, pale hand. Turning in the direction he had come from, Orochimaru began walking, Meganehebi following suit, her hand grasped in his.

Looking down at his daughter, Orochimaru smiled. Little did he know how much this little girl would change his life, for the better.

**A/N Con.: Hi! Ok… I know that Orochimaru may seem very OOC in this, but you must remember two things. One, this is my first fic where Orochimaru has dialogue. And two, I'm trying to make him seem more human… Because deep down, he was… Once upon a time… Anyway… I hope you liked and I hope you review… No flames plz? **


	2. Offer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Hi all… Glad some people liked the first chapter… eheheh… Anyway! Time to clarify some things! First off, according to my Japanese dictionary, Meganehebi means Indian Cobra. I chose this over the actual word for cobra, kobura, for two reasons. Reason one being that with kobura, it's obvious to see the correlation! Reason two, it sounds prettier! **

**Also, to the readers of Ruroshagakure, I will be updating soon… I had to start the new chapter over when my computer crashed… But I promise it will be up soon. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Through the Eyes of a Cobra**

Five years had passed since leaving her home, now that Meganehebi looked back on it. She had just turned ten recently, not that it meant much. It just signified she was one year older and closer to death… At least to her anyway. Being raised as she was didn't give her much of a positive view on things, but that didn't matter. She was alive, that was an achievement in itself. Her views on life didn't matter, because she was alive. Had she stayed in that village, she knew she would have died. Either by starvation or murder, she still would not have lived to be six. She had her father to thank for all this.

Turning her thoughts to him, a small smile came to her face. Her father, Orochimaru, was not the man people perceived him to be. She had heard the stories about him from the people who traveled through the Fire Country. What she heard made her scoff; those stories did not depict the man who was raising her. She had never once been struck out of turn, or tortured for wrong doing, nor was she used for his gain. Her father treated her as his daughter, and only struck her during training. He was, as far as Meganehebi was concerned, a good shinobi father.

Meganehebi continued her thoughts as she walked down a street in the village she and her father had stopped in to get supplies. It was a trading village, with a very low chance of coming in contact with shinobi. This meant it was safe to walk about in a genjutsu. Meganehebi's stomach growled, as she came to a stop in front of a dango shop. After checking to see if she had enough to get herself some food, she went in and had a seat. It only took a moment for a waitress to come, and then she ordered her meal. Meganehebi returned to her thoughts as she waited.

Orochimaru had promised to start teaching her some new types of jutsu soon. So far he has taught her taijutsu, genjutsu and a limited amount of ninjutsu. In retrospect, Meganehebi was a bit better trained then most shinobi children her age. She had to be considering the life she led. Being on the run with her father was harder than it seemed. He had started teaching her about a week after he found her, so that in the event he could not defend her from hunternin, she could defend herself until he arrived.

Meganehebi returned to the present when her order arrived. She thanked the waitress and began eating. Despite her fathers' displeasure at it, Meganehebi was conformed to eating properly by her mother. This was one of the few things that Dokuai had time to teach her daughter, so Meganehebi treasured it. As she ate though, a pair of other diners caught her attention. Glancing over at them so not to draw attention to herself, she looked them over.

The couple wore matching outfits, long black cloaks with red clouds on them and straw travelers' hats. Despite the hats, you could clearly see their odd hair colors. The male of the pair had short orange hair, while the female had shoulder length blue hair. As she stared, the orange haired man raised his gaze to meet hers. Even through the shadow cast by the brim of the hat, she could clearly see his face. His face was littered with piercings, 19 in total if you counted the ones in his ears too. But what struck her most were his eyes… and how they seemed to peer into her very soul. Feeling a shiver make its way up her spine, Meganehebi turned her gaze away from the two. She would keep in mind to avoid anyone wearing those cloaks in the future.

* * *

It was almost dark when Meganehebi returned to the inn she and her father were staying at. Standing before the door to their room, she released her genjutsu, before grasping the door handle. As she did, she felt a familiar shiver travel up her spine. She could hear muffled voices from inside. One was her fathers'; the other two were unfamiliar though one sounded female. Meganehebi questioned whether or not she should replace her genjutsu and return later when a voice called from the inside. It was her father.

"Meganehebi, it's alright for you to come in."

The calmness of her fathers' voice reassured her that it was safe, and that these chills were nothing to worry about. Grasping the door handle again, she opened it and stepped inside. Walking over the main sitting area in the room, she found her father sitting rather comfortably in a chair across from a couch where two figures sat. Her eyes widened slightly in recognition, they were the two people from the dango shop. Orochimaru motioned for her to come stand by him, she followed his command. She stood stiff next to her father, not completely sure of what was going on, but she had confidence in her father. Whatever these two wanted, she knew her father would deal with them.

"Back to our conversation then," Orochimaru stated casually while he placed a comforting hand on Meganehebi's shoulder. "If I do join this organization of yours, Pein-san, what will become for my daughter? I refuse to leave her."

The orange haired man, Pein, seemed to think for a moment. It seemed he had no answer for her father. It was the blue haired woman who provided the requested information.

"I can assure you Orochimaru that you may bring her along. So long as she does not join the Akatsuki herself, she will be in no danger." She spoke in a calm, musical voice.

"That may be true, Konan-san, but what will happen to her while I'm sent away on missions for you? How can I trust her safety?" Orochimaru replied.

"For those times, she can be placed under the guard of another member or myself." Konan answered without thought.

Orochimaru thought this over for a moment. Meganehebi could tell that whatever this was about, it was conflicting him inside. After a moment Orochimaru requested a moment to speak with Meganehebi alone. Pein and Konan nodded in understanding before leaving into the hallway. Orochimaru motioned for her to stand in front of him. Meganehebi was still confused; it was painted on her white face. Her father placed his hands on her shoulders as he thought of a way to explain the situation to her.

"Meganehebi, we have been offered sanctuary from our enemies."

"What do you mean tou-san?"

"Those two people sought me out, to request that I join their organization for S-class criminals… If I were to join, we would be untouchable."

"Demo…"

"This would give me the opportunity to expand my library of jutsu faster than I could on the run. And I would be able to complete your training uninterrupted."

"Demo, tou-san…"

"What is it?"

"What about your plan to make our own village?"

"That will come later, first we must gather the resources required in taking on such a task, and this organization can help." He paused. "Don't you see? We need this opportunity before I can put the plans in motion."

Meganehebi stared at her fathers' hopeful face, thinking over all he had said. Though she did not like the idea of him joining an organization, she felt she would have to live with it. He had made many sacrifices for her; it was about time she made a sacrifice for him. Meganehebi nodded, Orochimarus' smile grew wide. He drew her into a hug, which she happily returned, since it was not often that he showed his affections for her in such a way.

A few moments later, Orochimaru called Pein and Konan back in and informed them of his decision. The nodded, and informed him that he and Meganehebi were to go to a disclosed location in the rock country, where the organizations base was. Konan explained that they would have shown then the way, but they had other matters to attend to. Then, the two left the father and daughter to pack.

It was morning before they began the trek to the rock country. It took them about two and a half days before they reached the mountains. It was then that her father pulled out the map that would lead them to the base. It took another couple hours before they were close. As the entrance to the cave came into view, Meganehebi couldn't help but get the feeling that these next few years were not going to be the most pleasant. Glancing at her father, she told herself she could deal with it. This was the least she could do to repay him for all he's done for her.


End file.
